


A Special Person

by BetweenTheClouds



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenTheClouds/pseuds/BetweenTheClouds
Summary: Hajime has something important to tell Mutsuki. But it's such a stupid idea, Hajime isn't sure if he should go through with it at all. Tons of fluff.
Relationships: Sohma Hajime/Sohma Mutsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Special Person

Sitting at Mutsuki’s desk, Hajime groaned and put his head in his hands. This was a stupid idea. There was still time to go home without Mutsuki finding him. 

For the millionth time, he glanced at the clock above the desk. The student council meeting should wrap up in fifteen minutes, meaning Mutsuki would probably be home in about 40 minutes. He absentmindedly tapped a pen against the desk. Why did his left leg keep shaking?

He managed to juggle some things around and get a few days off from university. There was something he needed to tell Mutsuki. He’d traveled all this way, so he couldn’t back out now, could he?

Deep in thought, he swiped his hand across the desk. Immediately, his hand felt sticky. He looked in horror. His hand had brushed against an opened candy wrapper, half filled with melted candies that were all stuck together. In fact, Mutsuki’s desk was covered with trash and papers strewn all over. As usual. 

Hajime stood up with a clatter. How could anybody live like this? 

Surely,  _ surely  _ this was a warning sign. If he had any sense, he’d turn around and walk out the door without a second glance. 

But, if he was staying, he may as well keep himself busy by making Mutsuki’s room look less like a dumpster. He grabbed some garbage bags from the kitchen and set about organizing Mutsuki’s things. Within a half hour, the room was looking much more liveable. He already had two full garbage bags in the bedroom door, and he was currently sorting through the laundry. 

Then something caught his eye. One of Mutsuki’s favorite sweaters was on the floor beside the bed. Without thinking, Hajime grabbed it and pulled it to his chest. He ran his hand over the sleeves, smiling softly. The green fabric had become soft and worn over the years. He brought the sweater up to his face, inhaling the scent. Mutsuki must have worn it recently. No matter what, Mutsuki always smelled faintly of spearmint.

He missed that scent. He missed seeing Mutsuki every day. Would they ever be able to be together again like they used to?

Deep in his thoughts, Hajime didn’t hear the door open. He also didn’t realize he was still holding Mutsuki’s sweater to his face. 

“Hajime?”

His head shot up, In the doorway, a surprised Mutsuki was standing there, having just dropped his backpack on the floor. Hajime immediately dropped the sweater, hoping Mutsuki hadn’t noticed.

He should have expected the twenty questions right off the bat.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at university? How long have you been here? And just now, were you ….  _ sniffing  _ my sweater?”

“I was obviously checking to see if it was clean or dirty, you idiot!” Hajime snapped, his face turning red. “I wouldn’t have to do that if you cleaned up every once in a while!” He resumed sorting through the laundry while Mutsuki came over and flopped on his bed. “And I’m clearly here for a visit. It would be rude if I never stopped to see your parents after all they’ve done for me.”

Mutsuki still looked confused for a second, then his face broke out in a smile. “In that case, I’m happy you’re here. It’s been a little while, hasn’t it? And thanks for helping me clean.”

“Help you? I did all the work!” 

Before Hajime could kill him, Mutsuki joined him in tidying up his room. As they cleaned, they caught up with each other. Hajime talked about his university classes and the new friends he met there. Mutsuki talked about the student council and the challenges he faced in taking over the presidency. When the room was almost presentable, the two guys sat beside each on the bed in quiet companionship. 

Then Mutsuki turned to his best friend, tilting his head slightly. “Hajime, why did you really come here?”

“Ummm ….” Hajime scratched the back of his neck, started to blush. “I had to tell you something. There’s been something on my mind for a while, and I guess I just need to say it.” He paused, playing with his bracelet. 

For once, Mutsuki was silent. He nodded his head, waiting for his friend to continue. 

Gulping, Hajime started to speak. “Growing up in the Sohma family was like having lots of siblings. Even though I only saw some of the Sohmas during family events and summers, I always felt like they were my brothers and sisters. “Shiki, Sora, Riku, and the others … I always saw them as little siblings I needed to protect. But for some reason … I was never able to see you in that way. I didn’t see you as a brother.” 

“You don’t see me as family or want to protect me? Harsh,” Mutsuki responded, grinning wryly. Even though his tone was teasing, Hajime could see on his face that he was hurt.

Hajime scrunched up his eyes. “No, that’s not what I meant …” he stammered. Damn it! This was coming out all wrong! Maybe he should just give up now and go back to normal. He couldn’t believe he was so bad at this.

For a man who was 18 years old and in university, Hajime Sohma had never once confessed to anybody. Tons of girls had confessed to him, but he had just never felt that way about another person in his whole life. At least that’s what he thought. Turns out, Mutsuki was in the way the entire time. He was such an idiot. How could he not have realized? Every time he was confessed to, the first thing he thought was how he had to tell Mutsuki about it. He had to hear Mutsuki’s reaction, see his sarcastic response. 

So really, it was all Mutsuki’s fault he was so bad at confessing. 

A part of him was about to give up right there, steer the conversation back into safe small talk. But then he recalled yesterday’s events and his mother’s words. 

_ He had been sitting on the couch, listlessly scrolling through TV channels. Lately his thoughts had been getting increasingly distracting. His mom was in the same room folding laundry, but as she glanced over at Hajime, her eyes clouded in concern. Setting the laundry aside, Tohru sat on the couch beside Hajime. “What’s been on your mind? You’ve seemed a bit out of sorts since starting university.” _

_ He sighed and seemed to debate whether he should tell her. In the end, he really was a momma’s boy. “There’s … A person I’ve been thinking about a lot lately. Since I’ve graduated, I don’t get as many chances to see that person. The time apart made me think. And I’ve started to realize that I- I might have feelings for this person.” He felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he stubbornly refused to meet his mother’s eyes.  _

_ A wave of warmth passed through Tohru’s face. She looked relieved, then a little excited. But she tried to hide these emotions as she approached Hajime carefully. “I see. Have you talked to this person about your feelings yet?” _

_ Hajime scoffed. “How could I? They might laugh at me.” _

_ Tohru smiled softly. “If that person is your friend, they won’t laugh. And I think if you have something to tell that person, you need to say it no matter what.” _

_ Looking up into Tohru’s eyes, Hajime hated how vulnerable he felt. “What if they don’t feel the same way?”  _

_ Tohru leaned back on the couch and looked at the ceiling. “Well, that’s certainly a risk. You know, my first confession to your dad wasn’t exactly a success.” She giggled at the memory. “But love is worth it. Whether they accept your confession or reject it, I think it will be a good thing. Even if they don’t return your feelings, you’ll have said what was in your heart. And you’ll be able to give them a smile at your next meeting.”  _

_ Next to her, Hajime played with the beads on his bracelet. His face was scrunched up. If his best friend rejected him, he didn’t see how he would be able to smile at their next meeting. Everything would be ruined. Really, this had been a stupid idea from the start. _

_ Always able to read his thoughts, Tohru placed a gentle hand on her son’s. “Hajime-chan, your dad spent many years thinking the only future he could have was a lifetime of imprisonment. He thought freedom was out of his reach for a very long time. So if you don’t live your life freely and stay honest to yourself, I think that would be very sad.” Giving him a gentle smile, she stroked the orange hair off his forehead.  _

_ At her words, Hajime felt tears welling up in his eyes.  _

_ “I will love you no matter what. The only thing that matters to me is that you give your love to somebody who makes you happy. Somebody who you can be your true self around,” Tohru continued. “That’s what we always wanted for you.” _

Tohru’s strength pushed Hajime to keep going. He scooted closer to Mutsuki on the bed and fixed him with a determined stare. “It’s true that I never saw you as a brother. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t see you as family. It doesn’t mean I didn’t  _ care _ .” He took a deep breath before saying the thing he came here to say. “To me, you were a … special person. One who couldn’t be replaced. Mutsuki, I … I think of you every day.”

By the end of his speech, Hajime’s face was flaming red. Surely Mutsuki understood his intentions clearly now. But as far as confessions go, it was horrible. It was sloppy and unprepared. He waited for his best friend to tease him, to laugh at his feelings. Of course Mutsuki wasn’t going to return his feelings. 

But Mutsuki didn’t react like that at all. He only stared into Hajime’s eyes, not saying a single word. Just when Hajime was about to break the silence with something,  _ anything _ , Mutsuki swooped in.

His lips were soft. At that moment, all words died in Hajime’s throat and his eyelashes fluttered closed. 

When they broke apart, there was that mischievous glint in Mutsuki’s eyes that Hajime loved so much. “I can’t believe it took you 18 years to realize I was special to you. You’re so slow,” he teased, stroking his cheek.

“Shut up,” Hajime retorted, grinning despite himself.

“Although, perhaps I should apply to your university. I wouldn’t want you to get too lonely without me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think these two are really cute. While I would like to see them become canon, I'm honestly just hoping that nothing comes along to destroy that possibility. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.


End file.
